


Torpe

by chrisoftjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidents, Blood, Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Gangs, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Street Racing, Trauma, cursing, harsh word
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisoftjins/pseuds/chrisoftjins
Summary: confused, trapped, broken, and loved with you.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Kudos: 6





	1. prolog

**Bang Chan** dan **Hwang Hyunjin** itu tak ada bedanya.

Keduanya sama. Sama-sama rusak. Sama-sama tidak benar. Sama-sama berandal. Sama-sama keras kepala, dan masih banyak kesamaan mereka yang lain.

Tidak, mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga yang buruk, mereka cukup mendapat kasih sayang dari keluarga, tak kekurangan sama sekali. Hanya saja, mereka salah memilih lingkaran pertemanan.

Pergaulan yang mereka pilih jauh dari kata baik. Balap liar, _drunk_ , rokok, tawuran, seks, bahkan _drugs_. Menyesatkan jiwa bebas mereka kedalam jurang yang curam.

Mereka sebenarnya juga tidak seburuk itu. Mereka hanya akan menyerang disaat wilayah mereka diusik, bukan menggebuki orang tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Hampir lima tahun bersama, tinggal dalam satu atap bahkan berbagi ranjang yang sama mengundang banyak pertanyaan dari teman-teman mereka.

Tentang kedekatan mereka.

Namun hanya tawa renyah yang akan mereka dapatkan ketika mereka bertanya tentang hubungan keduanya.

Chan selaku berkata, “Konyol! Ga mungkin gue suka sama Sam." Begitu pula dengan Hyunjin yang akan menjawab, “Kalo gue sama Chris jadi satu, apa gak semakin gila?"

Tolong garis bawahi jika itu merupakan perkataan mereka bulan lalu. Kini mereka terjebak dalam tali tak kasat mata yang mengikat mereka dan membuat keduanya bingung.

Kembali mempertanyakan kebenaran dari pernyataan yang mereka lontarkan.

* * *

Christopher Chan Bang

&

Sam Hyunjin Hwang


	2. this is them

Suara bising kendaraan saling bersautan satu sama lain seperti sedang memamerkan kebolehan mereka dalam memodifikasi motor maupun mobil mereka hingga terlihat keren dan tangguh. Debuman musik memekakkan telinga pun ikut mengiringi kebisingan yang ada, namun tak ada yang terganggu sama sekali, mereka begitu menikmati kebisingan tersebut.

Motor _sport_ berwarna hitam melaju kencang dari arah utara dan berhenti tepat di depan _stand_ minuman yang ada. Helm hitamnya ia buka sebelum melangkah menuju bar yang berisi sekumpulan orang.

“Tumben pakai motor,” komen salah satu dari mereka yang bersurai merah gelap. "Hyunjin mana?" lanjutnya bertanya pada sosok berkulit vampir itu.

Deru mobil menggema sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan temannya, bibirnya menyeringai tipis. “' _Tuh_ , dipakai Sam.” jawabnya menunjuk pemuda berambut legam turun dari mobil balap yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

Seungmin _ㅡsi rambut merah_ menganggukan kepalanya paham. Ia melakukan _fist bump_ dengan lelaki yang baru saja bergabung itu. "Lo turun Chan?” tanya lelaki yang duduk disebelah Seungmin.

Chan mengangguk setelah menegak _whisky_ nya. “Gue gak mungkin pakai motor kalo gak turun, Woong.” balasnya kembali menegak minuman beralkohol itu yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

“Jangan mabuk, _tolol_. Gue gak mau Lo mati konyol sekarang." desis Hyunjin ketika melihat Chan meminta botol keduanya, tangannya memukul kepala lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Seringaian tipis nampak di wajah Chan, sangat tipis hingga tak ada yang menyadarinya. Ia dengan percaya dirinya menarik pinggang Hyunjin guna mempersempit jarak keduanya, “Lo sayang banget sama gue ya Sam?” godanya dengan senyuman menyebalkan.

Satu pukulan melayang tepat di pinggang lelaki blasteran itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. “ _Berengsek_ , Sam!” geram Chan begitu melihat wajah penuh kemenangan milik Hyunjin. “Menang buat gue. Lecet, tidur di luar.” ucapnya santai namun kata-katanya sarat akan perintah dan ancaman.

Chan terkekeh mendengarnya. “Ayo ikut. Jangan lupa hadiah buat Gue.” balasnya penuh percaya diri hingga membuat Hyunjin jengah. Ia pun tak lupa memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi lelaki dengan tahi lalat di dekat mata itu yang langsung dibalas dengan satu tamparan main-main oleh Hyunjin yang membuatnya kembali tertawa puas.

* * *

Dua motor _sport_ itu melaju dengan kencang, setelah sapu tangan berwarna merah itu jatuh ke tanah setelah dilempar ke atas oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian minim. Keduanya saling membalap satu sama lain, tak terima didahului oleh lawannya.

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya dengan kencang hingga rambut panjangnya tersibak ke belakang. “Fokus. Gue percaya Lo bakal menang.” ujarnya pada Chan yang terpaku pada jalanan.

Rengkuhannya pada pinggang sahabatnya mengerat bersamaan dengan mengencangnya laju motor yang ditumpanginya. Chan kembali menyalip motor lawannya setelah mendapatkan kalimat penyemangat dari Hyunjin.

“ _Bangsat_!" geram Chan begitu motornya kehilangan kendali setelah disenggol oleh lawannya yang bermain kotor. “Pegangan.” desisnya pada Hyunjin yang patuh mengeratkan pelukannya.

Wajah Hyunjin terbenam di punggung tegap Chan. "Jangan macam-macam, Chris.” ancamnya namun dalam hati memohon agar semua berakhir tanpa luka sedikitpun meski ia sedikit kaget dengan aksi curang yang dilakukan oleh lawan Chan.

Lima meter sebelum garis akhir Chan kembali menarik gasnya hingga sampai terlebih dahulu dari lawannya. Lelaki blasteran itu dengan nafas memburu memarkirkan motornya setelah selesai. Lalu ia berjalan dengan penuh hentakan pada lawannya.

" _Berengsek_!”

Satu tinjuan kencang mendarat sempurna di pipi lawannya secara tak terduga hingga membuat kerumunan itu ricuh. Chan dengan penuh emosi terus melayangkan pukulan-pukulan pada sang lawan tanpa henti. “Chris! Cukup!” teriakan Hyunjin serta tarikan dari yang lebih muda membuatnya berhenti memukuli lawannya dan menjauh.

Hyunjin terus menarik tubuh besar Chan menjauh dari kerumunan menuju mobilnya. Ia mendudukan Chan pada kursi samping pengemudi sedangkan ia berdiri di hadapan Chan, membiarkan pintu mobil itu terbuka.

Senyuman lebar tercipta di wajah tampan Chan hingga lesung pipinya nampak. Ia menarik wajah Hyunjin untuk memberikan satu ciuman memabukan yang selalu mereka sukai. Hyunjin ikut tersenyum penuh arti setelah pagutan itu berakhir.

"Seperti biasa, _do what you want_ , Chris."


	3. a friend he said

Tubuh ramping itu diangkat begitu mudahnya seperti mengangkat kapas begitu keduanya memasuki kamar mereka. Bibir berpagut penuh hasrat dengan suara kecipak serta lenguhan lirih mengiringi.

Rintihan lembut menggema bersamaan dengan munculnya ruam-ruam memar yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulit sewarna susu. Tawa terdengar disetiap inci kecupan yang terbubuh pada sang kanvas hidup. Bulu Hyunjin meremang merasakan sentuhan halus pada perut ratanya yang membuatnya kembali melenguh lembut.

" _Arghㅡ_ Jangan dimainkan sialan!" geramnya kesal saat rasa ngilu menjalar pada dadanya.

Geraman kesal dari Hyunjin membuat Chan tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil mengerjai sahabatnya itu. Sesapan ringan kembali Ia bubuhkan pada tenguk lelaki berusia beberapa bulan lebih muda darinya.

Hidung bangirnya terus menyesap rakus aroma badan Hyunjin yang begitu familiar baginya. Chan beranjak dari mengukung Hyunjin menjadi berbaring tepat di samping lelaki bertahi lalat itu, dan memiringkan tubuhnya agar dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya yang menggemaskan. "Sam,"

Dehaman dari Hyunjin menjadi balasan, "Hadiah gue mana?" tanyanya yang berhasil mengundang tatapan mendelik dari Hyunjin. Lelaki bersurai legam itu ikut memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chan. "Gue." jawabnya dengan memajukan wajahnya hingga jarak terkikis habis.

Telunjuk Chan mendorong kening Hyunjin menjauh. " _Sialan_. Mau gue _makan_?" dengusnya menyentil kening anak itu. Tawa riang Hyunjin menggelegar mendengar kekesalan temannya hingga membuat Chan ikut menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

"Lo kenapa?" Pertanyaan Hyunjin memecah keheningan yang melanda setelah Chan menarik tubuh Hyunjin agar merapat hingga menempel pada tubuhnya. Pinggang rampingnya dikekap erat dan tenguknya dijadikan tepat bersemayam pria bersurai _ash gray_ itu.

Chan tersenyum kecil, kepalanya menggeleng pelan sebelum ia membubuhkan satu kecupan lainnya di permukaam kulit Hyunjin. "Sekalipun lo punya pacar, jangan pernah tinggalin gue." bisiknya sembari mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Pergerakan tangan Hyunjin yang semula menyisir rambut Chan terhenti begitu mendengar bisikan itu. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah kurva cantik. "Jadi, siapa yang takut kehilangan sekarang, _huh_?" tanyanya main-main.

" _ARGH! BERENGSEK!_ CHRIS!" Hyunjin mengerang pilu ketika Chan menggigit tulang selangkanya kesal mendengar ledekan dari yang lebih muda. Ia mendengus sebal, " _Sialan_. Balas dendam?" sungut Chan kembali menoyor kening Hyunjin dengan telunjuknya.

Tawa menggemaskan Hyunjin kembali menggema di kamar mereka. " _Just admit that, babe._ " ujarnya dengan kerlingan dimatanya yang cukup membuat Chan jengah setengah mati.

Namun tak lama Chan kembali tersenyum kecil, " _Yeah_." balasnya sebelum menabrakan bibir keduanya. Mereka saling memagut bibir satu sama lain. Saling menyesap, melumat, hingga menggigit. Tak ada yang mengalah. _Totally a mess_.

* * *

"Chan."

Pemuda yang dipanggil berdeham saja, masih terfokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan permainan game box yang sedang ia mainkan dengan bibir yang mengapit satu batang rokok menyala.

Changbin _ㅡlawan bermain gamenya_ berdecak kesal saat Chan berhasil mendahuluinya. "Lo gak mau pacaran sama Hyunjin?" tanyanya penasaran akan hubungan yang dijalani oleh Chan dan Hyunjin, menurutnya seperti _friend with benefit_.

Kekehan dari si surai abu menjadi akhir permainan mereka yang dimenangkan oleh Changbin yang terus berselebrasi. "Gak lah. _I don't like him that way_. Dia udah kayak adik gue sendiri." jawab Chan sebelum menegak minuman bersodanya.

Kepala Changbin mengangguk-angguk paham dengan penjelasan yang diterimanya. Tubuhnya Ia sandarkan pada punggung sofa sembari menegak minumannya.

Hening melanda setelahnya. Chan yang asik dengan rokoknya, dan Changbin yang masih ragu untuk bertanya lebih. Hingga pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Changbin setelahnya membuat Chan terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Lo gak masalah kalo Hyunjin sama yang lain, Chan?"


	4. never get enough

"Mau kemana?”

Aktivitasnya mengeringkan rambut terhenti untuk melihat temannya yang baru saja bangun tidur. Ia dengan iseng melempar handuknya kearah lelaki sebayanya yang tengah mengumpulkan nyawa diatas ranjang mereka.

Hyunjin mengerang kesal, Ia melempar balik handuk itu pada pelaku pelemparan. Chan tertawa terbahak melihat wajah kantuk sahabatnya mengkerut sebal karenanya.

"Cari makan. Mau ikut?” balasnya bertanya. Lelaki bersurai _ash grey_ itu melangkah mendekat ketika medapat gestur tangan Hyunjin yang menyuruhnya mendekat. Chan tersenyum tipis saat pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Hyunjin setelah lelaki bertahi lalat itu mendudukan tubuhnya.

Kedua tangan Hyunjin beralih menuju bahu Chan, menariknya mendekat hingga kedua bibir mereka bertabrakan. Chan dapat melihat manik Hyunjin yang terpejam karena kantuk disela tautan mereka.

Pagutan panas itu terlepas saat pasukan oksigen mereka menipis. Kening keduanya bersentuhan, membuat hidung bangir mereka bergesekan lembut. Hyunjin terkikik pelan saat maniknya terbuka layu. “Nafas lo wangi.”

Celetukan random Hyunjin membuat Chan ikut terkekeh. Ia menyentil kening Hyunjin pelan. “Nafas lo bau. Gosok gigi sana.” balas Chan yang kembali menghasilkan tawa dari Hyunjin.

“Lo cium lagi aja. Nanti juga nafas gue ikutan wangi.” Hyunjin membalas dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya. Kalimat penuh seduktiftas itu membuat Chan kembali tertawa khas. “Dengan senang hati."

Mereka kembali berpagut dalam. Berbagi rasa bibir masing-masih serta berbagi saliva hingga menjuntai ke dagu. Tubuh ramping Hyunjin terangkat begitu mudahnya oleh Chan tanpa sekalipun melepas pagutan bibir mereka.

Chan membawa Hyunjin ke dalam kamar mandi dan mendudukan Hyunjin di atas wastafel. Kepala si surai legam mengangguk sebelum Chan menjelajah leher jenjangnya menggunakan hidung bangirnya, menyesap aroma tubuh Hyunjin. Jemarinya mencengkram bahu Chan begitu kedua putingnya disesap lembut secara bergantian. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya pun ia gigit guna menahan lenguhan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

Tubuh proporsional bak porselen itu sepenuhnya telanjang setelah pakaiannya dilucuti perlahan oleh Chan. “Indah." gumam Chan memperhatikan setiap lekuk tubuh polos Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tersenyum, “Foto gue.” pintanya yang tentu saja dituruti oleh Chan. Chan dengan telaten mengambil beberapa gambar Hyunjin yang tengah duduk di atas meja wastafel dengan pose memeluk kedua lutut kakinya yang suda Ia silangkan di hadapannya, pipi kirinya Ia tidurkan diatas kedua lututnya, menatap Chan dengan senyuman kecil.

Senyuman tipis tercipta di wajah Chan, memuja pahatan indah karya Tuhan di hadapannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunjin, ia menjadikan foto itu sebagai layar kunci ponselnya sebelum benda hitam itu ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

“Ayo mandi.”

* * *

Chan dan Hyunjin memilih untuk sarapan menjelang makan siang di sebuah mini market tak jauh dari kawasan tempat tinggal mereka. Sup krim ayam dan jus jambu biji menjadi pilihan Hyunjin, sedangkan Chan hanya mengambil satu _onigiri_ dan sosis rebus serta _hot americano_ sebagai minumannya.

"Chris,"

Manik tajam Chan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Hyunjin sambil menyantap _onigiri_ nya. “Apa?" tanyanya ketika tak mendapat petunjuk apapun dari Hyunjin hingga _onigiri_ nya habis tak tersisa.

Tawa kecil lolos dari mulut Hyunjin. Ia menyedot jus jambu kemasannya terlebih dahulu. “Balap yuk, ke Bukit.” ajaknya setelah menyelesaikan brunchnya.

Alis Chan menukik, aktivitas merokoknya terjeda sebentar untuk mencerna perkataan temannya itu. Bibi Hyunjin mengapit satu batang nikotin itu, memajukan wajahnya guna menyalakan rokoknya dengan menempelkannya dengan rokok Chan.

“Ayo. Taruhannya?” tanya Chan dengan kepala yang mengangguk-angguk. Hyunjin mengedikan bahunya acuh. “Seru-seruan aja. Lo mau apa?” Hyunjin bertanya balik pada Chan.

Kecupan di pipi Hyunjin dapatkan. “Lo." jawab Chan dengan senyuman menyebalkan yang membuat Hyunjin menggeram sebal. Putung rokok Ia matikan lalu Ia buang ke tempat sampah. “Gue tiap hari ada di dekat lo, dan lo masih mau gue? Apa lo gak bosen?"

Tawa Chan mengema mendegar ucapan penuh kejengkelan Hyunjin padanya. Rahang tegas Hyunjin Ia cengkam, dan Ia bawa mendekat pada wajahnya. Kedua kelereng berbeda warna itu bersitatap.

" _I'll never get enough of you, Sam_.”


	5. i'm here

Langit malam kali itu terlihat cantik berhias serpihan kilau mengkelip. Manik karamel itu memandang dengan binar bahagia meski bibirnya hanya mengukir senyum kecil.

" _Nih_ ,” kepalanya menoleh pada asal suara, bibirnya tersenyum manis begitu melihat satu kaleng minuman dengan kandungan alkohol tersodor untuknya.

Tangannya dengan cekatan menerimanya, "Terima kasih hadiahnya.” ucapnya pelan sebelum membuka minuman kalengan itu dan menegaknya. Ucapan terima kasihnya hanya dibalas dehaman saja oleh Chan yang mendudukan diri tepat disebelahnya dengan sesekali menegak minumannya.

Balapan ringan antara Chan dan Hyunjin dimenangkan oleh Hyunjin secara mutlak. Tidak ada kecurangan sama sekali, keduanya bersaing secara sehat. Hyunjin sampai pertama kali di atas bukit belasan detik lebih cepat dari Chan yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Hyunjin tertawa senang melihat Chan menggerutu kesal karena kalah darinya. Ia pun hanya meminta untuk ditraktir cemilan sepuasnya oleh Chan di _minimarket_ tak jauh dari tempat mereka akan menginap hari itu.

Keduanya terbaring di atas hamparan rumput yang terletak di belakang Villa, menatap langit malam yang terlihat cerah. Kepala keduanya saling bersebelahan dengan arah berbeda. “Chris,”

Dehaman dari lelaki bersurai abu itu menjadi jawaban panggilannya, “Lo, sayang sama gue?” pertanyaan random itu lewat sekelibat di otaknya, membuatnya penasaran.

Chan terkekeh mendapatkan pertanyaan itu dari sahabatnya, ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap _side profile_ Hyunjin yang terlihat menakjubkan dibawah terpaan sinar rembulan. " _Yeah. I love you a lot, Sam_.” balasnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

Hyunjin tersenyum kecil ketika Chan mengukung kepalanya. “Kenapa? Apa _anxiety_ lo mulai kambuh?” tanyanya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Tawa kecil dan gelengan pelan dari Hyunjin membuat Chan menghela nafasnya lega. "Hanya ingin memastikan kalau lo bener bener sayang sama gue, _hehe_." ujarnya dengan kikikan pelan diakhir kalimatnya.

“ _I love you. i love you. I love you_.” Dua kecupan ringan dibubuhkan oleh Chan di kening dan hidung Hyunjin setiap Ia mengucapkan kata-kata sayang itu. Di kata terakhir Ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat diatas bibir tebal Hyunjin dengan memberikan lumatan serta sesapan lembut yang membuat keduanya terkekeh kecil diantara pagutan tersebut. “Gue selalu ada di belakang lo kalau lo butuh _rumah_.” bisik Chan setelah melepas pagutannya.

Hyunjin dengan perlahan meringkukan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan hangat Chan, membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chan. Pria pucat itu hanya terdiam merasakan lembab di permukaan kulitnya, Hyunjin pasti sedang menangis. Tangannya, dengan telaten mengusap punggung serta bagian belakang kepala Hyunjin, mencoba menenangkannya. Kaos hitamnya diremat kuat oleh Hyunjin seiring makin basahnya bahunya.

"Mau cerita?” pancingnya setelah merasa tangisan Hyunjin mereda sedikit. Satu gelengan lemah didapat membuat Chan paham jika Hyunjin sedang tidak ingin membagi masalahnya.

Chan mengecup pucuk kepala Hyunjin dengan penuh sayang. “Cerita kalau Kamu mau, _okay_?" ujarnya menepuk-nepuk belakang kepala Hyunjin. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya menggunakan aku-kamu jika Hyunjin sedang dalam masa terguncang.

Rematan pada punggungnya menjadi sebuah jawaban singkat yang membuatnya tersenyum tipis. “Hyunjin sayang Chan." cicitnya begitu lirih.

Tawa khas Chan menggema setelah mendengarnya, Ia gemas sekali dengan sahabatnya yang sedang dalam mode manja hingga memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama aslinya. "Iya. Chan juga sayang Hyunjin."


	6. Chapter 6

Maniknya memandang sahabatnya yang tertidur dengan lelap setelah lelah menangis di atas dadanya. Hyunjin secara harfiah tidur diatas tubuh kekar Chan setelah Chan mengajaknya berpindah tempat ke dalam Villa.  
  
Debuman lembut itu terasa begitu halus dan teratur, membuatnya tersenyum sangat tipis. "Terus bertahan ya? Meski nanti tanpa Gue.” lirihnya menyentuh lembut pipi tirus sahabatnya.  
  
“Gue bakal terus berjuang untuk membahagiakan lo sampai lo benar-benar ketemu sama orang yang tepat." gumamnya lagi seraya mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Hyunjin dengan hati-hati seakan ia takut sentuhan kecilnya akan membuat anak itu terbangun.

Chan terkekeh merasakan dadanya diusel oleh Hyunjin. Sahabatnya jika sedang tertidur memang sangat menggemaskan, layaknya bayi. Berbeda sekali dengan sifat kesehariannya yang nyablak, cuek, dan menghantam siapapun yang ada jika macam-macam dengannya.

Senyumannya luntur perlahan begitu merasakan pelukan dari Hyunjin mengerat. "Hyunjin bahagia.” lirihan itu membuat tubuhnya membeku sesaat. “Hyunjin dengar semuanya?" bisiknya setelah ia menguasai dirinya kembali.

Kepala itu mengangguk lemah sebelum mendongak untuk menatap Chan. “ _Did I woke You up?_ " bibir itu melengkung tipis lalu menggeleng. Hyunjin bergerak untuk mengecup bibir Chan sekilas. “Gue bisa jaga diri. Lo jangan bebanin diri lo karena gue.” ujarnya dengan pandangan redup.

Chan terkekeh lembut, ia dengan telaten menarik tubuh Hyunjin agar wajah mereka berhadapan. Manik keduanya terpejam begitu merasakan hangatnya hembusan nafas masing-masing. “Semua itu karena gue janji untuk membahagiakan lo. _Promise is a promise, babe_." jelasnya memandang lekat manik karamel yang terlihat sangat cantik malam itu.

Hyunjin menabrakan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir lembab Chan, membawanya ke dalam pagutan acak. Lenguhan lirih lolos ketika pinggangnya diremas lembut seiring dengan melingkarnya lengannya di bahu lebar itu. Keduanya memagut berusaha saling mendominasi, tak ada yang mengalah. Berperang lidah hingga decakan serta liur mengalir menuju dagu keduanya.

  
Nafas terengah menjadi pembuka setelah pagutan itu terlepas. Keduanya terkekeh pelan mengingat kehiatan panas yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Ibu jari Chan dengan perlahan mengusap lembut sisa liur di bibir basah Hyunjin yang membuatnya terlihat menggairahkan. Seringaian tercipta di wajah mereka berdua saat Hyunjin mengulum ibu jarinya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyeka sisa air liur. Manik keduanya saling mengerling, memberikan sebuah kode nakal.

Darah Chan berdesir merasakan ibu jarinya dilumat dan dimanja oleh lidah lembut Hyunjin. “ _Don't beg to stop after this_.” bisik Chan setelah mencabut ibu jarinya dari mulut sensual Hyunjin.

 _"I won't_.”

Balasan Hyunjin menjadi permulaan aktivitas panas keduanya. Bergumul diatas katil yang sesekali berderit karena pergerakan mereka. Saling mencari kepuasan dari satu sama lain. Desahan, lenguhan, pekikan, lirihan, hingga jeritan menggema memenuhi kamar Villa itu dari lelaki bertahi lalat itu.

Chan begitu memuja bagaimana rupa menakjubkan Hyunjin saat ini. Manik karamel indah Hyunjin terpejam erat, jemarinya meremat seprai hingga tak terbentuk serta lenguhan erotis yang lolos dari bibir tebal Hyunjin membuat Chan merasa bahwa Hyunjin menyukainya dan tak akan pernah menyesal telah bercinta dengannya.

" _O! Ch-ris ah-_ ”

Rematan jari Hyunjin berpindah pada lengannya yang mengukung tubuh indahnya. Chan membawa tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Hyunjin disela pergerakannya. Tangan mereka bertaut erat seiring mendekatnya pencapaian mereka.

Manik Hyunjin terpejam erat dengan jemari lainnya yang mencakar serta meremas dada bidang Chan atas pelampiasan rasa membuncah. Hentakan Chan berakhir setelah ia menumbuk titik fantasi Hyunjin serta melakukan pelepasan di dalamnya yang menghasilkan lenguhan lirih penuh kenikmatan dari lelaki manis itu.

* * *

“Menyesal?" tanya Chan memandang teduh Hyunjin yang tengah meringkuk di dekapannya setelah kegiatan panas itu berakhir. Gelengan lemah dari Hyunjin sukses membuat Chan tersenyum lebar. Kecupan ringan Chan bubuhkan tepat diatas bibir Hyunjin yang berakhir dengan lumatan singkat oleh keduanya.

" _I feel full hehe. AH! CHRIS! no please STOP! HAHA_!” Hyunjin tertawa lepas saat Chan menggelitikinya karena sedikit ber _dirty talk_ dengan mengatakan jika ia merasa _penuh_. "Mulut jelek.” dengus Chan setelah berhenti menggelitiki sahabatnya itu.

Hyunjin terkikik, ia dengan gemas menggigit pipi Chan sebagai balasannya yang membuat Chan memekik. “Gue serius. Gue suka. _I won't regret it_.” balas Hyunjin dengan senyuman tipis. “Terima kasih.”

Kening Chan mengkerut bingung. “Untuk?" tanyanya penuh keheranan. Hyunjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Chan yang terhias cakaran serta beberapa tanda memar akibat perbuatan nakalnya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya. Atas waktu Lo, atas kebaikan Lo, atas diri Lo, semuanya. Tanpa Lo, mungkin Gue udah jadi gundukan tanah dari enam tahun yang lalu, _hehe_." jelasnya diakhiri kekehan pilu mengingat keadaannya sebelum bertemu Chan. “ _I'm fine. It's okay_. Jangan khawatir.” bisik Hyunjin ketika mendapatkan rengkuhan erat yang selama ini menjadi penguatnya.

"I _know_. Gue cuma mau kasih pelukan aja. Gue percaya Lo kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari Gue.” balas Chan dengan usapan lembut di punggung penuh karyanya.

Hyunjin kembali terkekeh. Ia dengan senang hati memendamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chan, menyesap aroma tubuh Chan yang bercampur dengan aroma bekas percintaan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. “Tangan Lo, berengsek.” desis Hyunjin kesal dengan memukul punggung kokoh Chan karena tangan besar itu dengan biadabnya meremas pantatnya.

Chan tergelak mendapat pukulan tak main-main itu. Ia sudah terbiasa mendapatkannya, paling hanya akan menjadi memar beberapa hari ke depan, tak seberapa. “Pantat Lo montok sih. Biarin aja, Lo juga suka." ledeknya. "Udah ayo tidur, Lo emang gak capek abis Gue hajar tadi?” lanjut Chan sembari menepuk-nepuk pantat serta paha sekal Hyunjin seakan me-nina-bobo-kan anak itu.

Hyunjin memutar bola matanya jengah, namun tetap tertawa setelahnya. “Gak. Gue masih kuat satu atau dua ronde lagi kalau Lo mau.” balasnya menantang dengan menarik leher Chan agar berhadapan dengannya.

Sentilan manis mendarat di kening Hyunjin. "Ngaco. Udah ayo tidur, _Princess_.” balas Chan kembali menarik Hyunjin dan mengurungnya di dalam dekapannya.

“Sialan. Tapi Lo bener gak mau lagi?" Chan jengah juga ketika sahabatnya tiba-tiba menjadi sangat random seperti ini.

“ _Sssh_! Tidur, Sam."

"Iya, iya. _Good night Dad!_ "

"Sam.”

" _Hehe_.”


	7. Chapter 7

Hyunjin melangkah keluar dari dalam gereja setelah rumah ibadah itu sepi pengunjung. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis melihat butiran salju turun perlahan di sore hari itu. Ia baru saja selesai melakukan ibadah natal.

Maniknya menemukan sosok lelaki bersurai abu yang terbalut jaket kulit berdiri di depan mobil sedan hitam dengan sepuntung rokok terapit di bibirnya. Kakinya bergerak mendekati lelaki itu ketika pandangan mereka bertemu dan lelaki itu memberi gestur agar ia mempercepat langkahnya.

Pukulan ia berikan pada perut berotot Chan ketika lelaki itu dengan tidak tahu malunya mengecup bibirnya bersamaan dengan pinggangnya yang ditarik mendekat dengan remasan lembut. "Gak tau malu ya Lo." desisnya sengit yang dibalas dengan kekehan geli dari Chan.

"Ayo. Salju makin tebal, nanti Lo demam." titahnya mengusak surai legam Hyunjin guna membersihkan butiran salju yang menyangkut di sana. Hyunjin mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis sebelum mengikuti Chan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil sedan milik keluarga Bang.

Sedan hitam itu perlahan melaju meninggalkan gereja tempat keduanya beribadah. Rencananya mereka akan menghabiskan malam natal bersama berdua setelah makan malam bersama dengan keluarga dari lelaki keturunan Aussie itu.

Mereka memang terbiasa untuk merayakan natal bersama, bergantian tiap tahun. Karena tahun lalu mereka sudah ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Hwang, maka tahun ini mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Bang. Barulah keesokan harinya mereka akan berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Hwang.

Hyunjin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Chan selama diperjalanan menuju kediaman Bang yang memang cukup jauh dari pusat kota. "Abis makan malam mau lanjut ngapain?" tanya Chan menoleh sekilas pada Hyunjin yang seddang menyamankan posisinya lalu kembali menatap jalanan.

" _Dunno. Netflix and chill, maybe_?"

Tawa Chan mengelegar mendengar penuturan asal jeplak dari yang lebih muda. Ia dengan gemas menyubit hidung bangir Hyunjin. Chan meledeknya dengan sesekali memperhatikan wajah Hyunjin yang merengut. " _Say that again and I'll kick you, Chris_." dengus Hyunjin jengah akan sahabatnya.

Chan kembali terkekeh, " _Okay, okay_. Jadi _bayi gula_ Gue mau apa?" pertanyaan Chan kembali menghasilkan pukulan pada paha tebalnya, membuat sang empu meringis.

" _Berengsek_. Gue gak sudi jadi _bayi gula_ Lo." desis Hyunjin sebal dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Chan. Sungguh, ingin rasanya ia menenggelamkan sahabatnya ini di Sungai Han.

" _Cuddle_." gumam Hyunjin ketika mobil yang dikendarai oleh Chan perlahan memasuki komplek perumahan tradisional. Chan tersenyum tipis. Ia membubuhkan satu kecupan pada pipi gembil Hyunjin setelah memarkirkan sedan hitamnya dengan sempurna pada garasi rumah orang tuanya.

" _Ok. You got it_."

* * *

Pintu kamar dikunci setelah keduanyamasuk ke dalamnya. Mereka berdua langsung menuju kamar lelaki Bang di lantai dua sesudah melakukan makan malam bersama keluarga Bang. Dua gelas berisi susu coklat serta setoples kukis coklat _chip_ terhidang di atas nakas tempat tidur.

Kamar dengan dominasi putih itu temaram, hanya ada cahaya dari layar smart tv milik Chan serta lampu tidur di atas nakas yang menerangi kamar itu. Chan melangkah menuju ranjangnya yang sudah ditiduri oleh Hyunjin terlebih dahulu setelah ia kembali dari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Hyunjin tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun dari gestur yang ia buat, Chan tau bahwa lelaki bersurai legam itu menuntutnya untuk segera memberikan pelukannya. Chan terkekeh lembut karena begitu ia mengambil posisi di sebelah Hyunjin, lelaki dengan tahi lalat itu langsung meringkuk dalam dekapannya.

Selimut tersampir di tubuh keduanya, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan dengan berpelukan di bawah selimut. Keduanya terfokus pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film yang cukup menarik bagi keduanya dengan sesekali mengunyah kukis coklat buatan Mama Bang.

Hyunjin mengecup rahang tegas Chan ketika adegan lelaki dan wanita berciuman memenuhi layar. Chan merunduk untuk menatap Hyunjin, senyum tipis terukir menyadari sebuah kode dari lelaki itu.

Bibirnya mendarat dengan lembut tepat diatas bibir tebal Hyunjin yang terlihat merona. Sesi ciuman mereka akan selalu panas dan bergairah. Cukup menguras oksigen bagi keduanya.

Televisi pintar itu tak lagi menjadi pusat perhatian keduanya. Chan dengan lembut mengecupi wajah serta rahang Hyunjin sembari melepas kancing piyama kembar yang mereka kenakan milik Hyunjin. Jemari Hyunjin sesekali meremat surai kelabu Chan ketika lelaki pucat itu menyesap permukaan kulitnya perlahan. Lenguhan halus pun tak luput lolos dari sela bibir seksinya. Hyunjin memekik disela desahan halusnya, Chan baru saja mengerjainya dengan lembut.

Hyunjin kembali meringkukan tubuhnya pada pelukan Chan setelah Chan mengakhiri permainan kecil yang membuatnya merasa melayang. Tubuhnya ia biarkan berantakan dengan _hickeys_ tersebar dimana-mana. Chan memejamkan matanya, menggeram rendah saat Hyunjin membuat sebuah _bitemark_ diperpotongan lehernya. Lenguhan tertahan kembali terdengar beberapa kali dari mulut Chan, Hyunjin juga mengerjai tubuhnya.

Keduanya saling mendekap setelah saling mengerjai satu sama lain hingga mencapai putih kenikmatan. Wajah Hyunjin terbenam dalam dada bidang Chan yang penuh akan _hickeys_ buatannya. Sedangkan wajah Chan bersembunyi di sela ceruk leher Hyunjin.

" _Merry christmas, Sam_."

" _Merry christmas, Chris_."

Mereka berdua saling berdoa untuk masing-masing setelah mengucap selamat natal satu sama lain. Dalam doa keduanya, mereka berharap hal yang sama, memohon untuk kebahagiaan selalu berada disisi mereka berdua, dan semua hal yang baik lainnya serta mengucap rasa syukur karena mereka memiliki satu sama lain saat ini.


	8. Chapter 8

"Lo gak ada niat cari pacar Chris?”

Chan terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Hyunjin. Keduanya kini tengah berada di kafetaria kampus mereka, menunggu jam selanjutnya. Ia menghembuskan asap _vape_ nya yang beraroma coklat jeruk, secara tidak sengaja mengenai wajah Hyunjin yang duduk di hadapannya.

Bibirnya tersenyum simpul, bahunya mengedik acuh, tanda bahwa ia tak begitu tertarik. "Lo sendiri?" Chan berbalik bertanya pada Hyunjin yang tengah menikmati es kopinya. Chan bisa melihat senyuman lebar di wajah Hyunjin yang terasa sekali aura cerianya. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik Hyunjin secara seksama.

"Cantik." komentarnya ketika lelaki yang sempat menjadi teman seksnya menunjukan foto seorang gadis dari ponsel pintarnya. "Namanya Elly. Anak bisnis _inter_."

“Kapan dekatnya?" tanya Chan penasaran tentang kisah sahabatnya ini. Chan tersenyum mendengar cerita panjang yang Hyunjin ceritakan padanya bagaimana la dan gadis itu bisa berkenalan dan dekat hingga sekarang. Ia senang, Hyunjinnya sudah mendapatkan pasangan yang menurutnya cukup baik.

Kepala Chan mengangguk paham, tangannya mengusak surai legam Hyunjin. “Kenapa?” Hyunjin bertanya, sedikit keheranan dengan tingkah Chan kali ini. Chan menggeleng dengan senyumannya. “Gak apa. Gue seneng Lo udah menemukan orang yang Lo sayang." jelasnya.

Senyuman ceria Hyunjin benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. Tak pernah ia melihat senyuman Hyunjin secerah itu. Ini pertama kalinya Ia melihat Hyunjin tersenyum sebahagia itu. Membuat jantungnya berdebar ketika melihatnya.

“ _Loh_? Lo bikin tato? _Kok_ gak bilang Gue?”

Chan kembali tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya ketika telapak tangannya ditarik Hyunjin. Anak itu pasti melihat tato di nadinya. Sebuah tato dua serigala yang sedang mengasihi. “Tato Lo lucu! Jahat banget gak _ngajakin_ Gue." rengutnya kesal meninju bahu Chan.

Chan terkekeh, "Gue sebenarnya mau _ngajakin_ Lo minggu lalu, tapi Lo gak bisa dihubungi, jadinya Gue bikin sendiri." jelasnya memperhatikan tatonya dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan.

Raut wajah Hyunjin menggelap, Chan sadar akan hal itu. “Jangan merasa bersalah. Ayo lain kali bikin tato kembaran.” ajaknya mencoba mengembalikan suasana yang sempat meredup.

Kepala Hyunjin menggeleng lesu, “Maunya kayak itu." cicitnya menunjuk tato nadi Chan. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena Chan tak kesampaian membuat tato bersama dengannya sebab Ia asik berkencan dengan pacar barunya.

Pucuk kepalanya kembali diusak oleh Chan, membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chan yang tengah tersenyum teduh. Lalu senyumannya kembali terpatri di wajahnya setelah Chan berkata;

"Ayo.”

* * *

Chan tersenyum melihat hasil jadi tato di bagian kanan pundak belakang cantik Hyunjin. Tato itu nampak indah di tubuh Hyunjin. “Bagus ga?” Hyunjin bertanya dari kursinya, Ia belum bisa melihat hasilnya karena sang penato masih membersihkan tinta tato itu.

"Ya. Cocok di bahu Lo.” jawabnya dengan anggukan kepala, meyakinkan Hyunjin bahwa tatonya tidak buruk sama sekali. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memotret punggung indah Hyunjin yang bersandar pada bangku, kemudian menunjukan hasilnya pada Hyunjin.

Senyuman Hyunjin terukir cukup lebar, la puas sekali dengan hasilnya meskipun masih terlihat memerah. Chan tidak membual dengan perkataannya. Tatonya memang cocok sekali di tubuhnya.

Chan memeluk pinggang ramping Hyunjin yang tengah berkaca pada cermin besar di tempat pentatoan itu dari samping. Tubuh atas Hyunjin masih polos tanpa baju. “Lo tau serigala lambang apa?" Chan bertanya menyusuri tato Hyunjin yang masih memerah yang menghasilkan ringisan lirih dari lelaki bertahi lalat itu.

Hyunjin menggeleng, tangannya bertumpu pada bahu serta dada Chan. Ia terus mengagumi tato itu dari pantulan di cermin. " ** _Lambang kesetiaan_**.” jelas Chan sebelum mengecup bahu Hyunjin dengan lembut dan lama. Maniknya terpejam, menikmati aroma tubuh Hyunjin.

“ _Gue gak akan pernah meninggalkan Lo, Sam._ "


	9. Chapter 9

Hyunjin selalu bingung dengan apa yang la rasakan. Dua puluh satu tahun la hidup di dunia yang kejam ini, tak pernah sekalipun Ia merasa sebingung ini. Ia yakin jika Chan dan dirinya hanyalah sebatas teman-dengan benefit sedikit.

Keduanya sama-sama saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Kedekatan mereka bermula sejak Chan menemukannya di titik terendahnya. Titik di mana Ia hampir menyerah dengan kehidupannya. Chan yang menyelamatkannya dari ajal yang la buat sendiri dengan menegak belasan tablet obat tidur empat tahun yang lalu.

Semenjak itu, Hyunjin selalu beranggapan jika Chan akan selalu menjadi pelindungnya. _It's sound so cheesy, but Chan really a hero for him. For his life. For everthing he had._ Kebingungannya semakin membesar saat pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya, dan membuatnya terus memikirkannya dari hari ke hari menjadi minggu, dan berubah menjadi bulan.

_Apakah kita benar hanya sekedar teman?_

Bukan berarti Ia menganggap remeh hubungannya dengan anak bisnis internasional itu, bukan. Ia suka pada Elly. Ia sayang sama gadis itu. Ia pun menikmati proses pendekatan mereka, berkencan manis beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan Ia menjadikan gadis lucu itu sebagai kekasihnya.

Namun pertanyaan yang kerap kali la terima dari teman-teman kampusnya membuatnya kembali bingung akan perasaannya. Ditambah dengan pernyataan minggu lalu yang Ia terima oleh sosok yang membuatnya semakin terombang-ambing dengan perasaannya.

_Gue gak akan pernah meninggalkan Lo._

Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan. Namun Ia tetap tak ingin besar kepala. Ia memang nyaman-terlalu nyaman dengan sahabatnya itu, tapi sikap Chan yang tak kunjung memberikan kejelasan membuatnya ragu.

Setiap ucapan manis yang terlontar dari bibir Chan pun la ragukan kebenarannya. Ia sangat tidak yakin dengan perasaannya pada lelaki berlesung pipi itu. Apakah Chan juga merasakan hal yang sama? Atau hanya Ia saja yang merasakannya? Ia tak tahu.

Ia terlalu takut dengan kemungkinan buruk yang bisa saja akan terjadi jika Ia menanyakannya langsung. Ia takut ditinggalkan. Ia tak mau kehilangan. Terutama kehilangan Chan. Ia tak mau kehilangan sahabatnya. Penyelamatnya. Alasannya untuk tetap hidup.

“ _Arghㅡ_ pusing." erangnya meremat helaian rambutnya kuat. Ia sungguh frustasi, kepalanya terus menerus memikirkan hal ini secara berlebihan.

* * *

“Kamu kenapa Jin?”

Tangannya yang mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya berhenti bergerak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya ketika ditanya seperti itu oleh kekasihnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil Ia berikan pada gadis itu, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. “Gak apa. Cuma pusing sedikit.” jawabnya dengan senyuman teduh.

Elly memicingkan matanya, menatap Hyunjin penuh selidik, lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau ada masalah, cerita ke Aku ya? Jangan dipendam sendiri.” ujarnya dengan lembut. Jemari lelaki itu la raih lalu la genggam perlahan.

Hyunjin tersenyum merasakan ibu jari gadis manis itu mengusap punggung tangannya, seakan mencoba memberinya ketenangan. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, “Iya. Terima kasih ya, Cantik.” balasnya dengan satu usapan pada surai keunguan gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, sangat manis dan lucu baginya. Ia merutuki semua perasaan bimbang yang melandanya. Ia tak mungkin tega menceritakan masalahnya yang tengah kebingungan dengan hatinya pada gadis lucu itu.

Ia semakin merasa tak enak dengan Elly. Gadis itu terlalu baik untuk terlibat dalam permainan perasaan labilnya saat ini. Ia hanya berharap semua berjalan lancar tanpa ada yang tersakiti lebih dari ini.


	10. Chapter 10

Chan terdiam memikirkan perkataan Woojin beberapa saat lalu. Minuman beralkohol kalengan itu Ia tegak frustasi. Rambutnya la usak hingga berantakan.

" _Lo harus jujur ke Hyunjinㅡ_ Apakah harus?"

Hanya itu yang sedari tadi tergumam dari mulutnya. Matanya menatap langit cerah tanpa minat. " _ARGHㅡ_ Gue gak bisa." gerutunya menaruh minuman kaleng itu lalu mengusak-usak rambutnya frustasi sebelum menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Kepalanya Ia bentur-benturkan beberapa kali ke atas meja, tak peduli jika keningnya akan memar. Kepalanya la angkat ketika mendapatkan tepukan di bahunya. Keningnya mengkerut bingung, mempertanyakan mengapa Hyunjin ada di hadapannya.

"Chris?"

Chan tersadar dari lamunannya, Ia dengan tenang mengangkat kepalanya seakan tidak terjadi apapun. " _Kok_ Lo di sini?" tanyanya pada Hyunjin yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di sebelahnya.

Hyunjin menegak bir kalengan kepunyaan Chan dengan santai. "Gak boleh ya?" tanyanya dengan mendelik tak suka. Chan mengedikan bahunya, "Ya boleh. Tapi Lo ' _kan_ tadi bilang ke Gue mau _date_ sama pacarlo." balas Chan tak peduli. Ia kembali merebut kaleng minumannya dan menegaknya sampai tandas.

Kepala Hyunjin menyandar pada bahunya, membuatnya dengan reflek merangkul bahu sahabatnya itu. "Batal. Elly mendadak diajak Ibunya jalan-jalan." jelas lelaki manis itu tanpa minat. Tangannya pun dengan abstrak memainkan jari-jari berurat Chan.

"Tadi Lo kenapa? Kelihatannya frustasi banget." Hyunjin menoleh untuk menatap wajah tegas Chan dari samping. Kekehan ringan menjadi pengisi suasana, "Ada sesuatu yang Gue pikirkan." jawabnya santai meraih botol _vape_ nya dan menghisapnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng ketika Chan menyodorkan alat itu ke arahnya. "Berat banget ya?" Chan mengangguk sebagai balasan, Ia ikut menolehkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka berdua berjarak sangat tipis. "Tentang Lo."

Pandangan bingung dari Hyunjin membuat Chan terkekeh pelan. Bibirnya mengecup singkat bibir tebal Hyunjin yang terasa lembut. Kecupan singkat itu membuat Hyunjin semakin menatapnya bingung. Bibir seksinya melengkung ke bawah, ketika Chan menggeleng tak ingin membagi masalah yang Ia pendam.

" _I'll tell you later, okay?_ Gak sekarang." balasnya dengan usapan lembut pada surai kelam anak itu. Hyunjin tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon, terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

Helaan nafas panjang menjadi pengisi keheningan. Chan menyerah, kepalanya mengangguk yang membuat Hyunjin tersenyum riang. Chan menatapnya dalam, kembali menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

" _I love you_."

* * *

Suasana canggung benar-benar terasa diantara keduanya. Chan menatap Hyunjin dengan pandangan berharap, dan Hyunjin yang menundukan kepalanya. Lelaki dengan _mole_ di dekat matanya itu mengalihkan pandangannya, sebisa mungkin tak bersitatap.

Chan tersenyum tipis, Ia membubuhkan kecupan hangat di pucuk kepala Hyunjin. " _It's okay_. Gue tahu ini telat. Jangan dipikirkan ya?" ujar Chan dengan tepukan-tepukan lembut di kepala Hyunjin.

Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chan dengan pandangan tak terdefinisikan. Chan terkejut dengan kondisi wajah sahabatnya yang tak dapat dikatakan baik.

Air mata mengalir di kedua pipi gembil itu, matanya pun memerah. "Sam, kenaㅡ" Ucapan Chan terputus karena Hyunjin baru saja memberinya satu _bogeman_ mentah pada rahang tegasnya, membuatnya kaget.

Hyunjin menatap sebal sahabatnya itu, " _Bodoh_." desisnya marah. Satu tinjuan kembali la layangkan, kali ini pada bahu lebar Chan.

Chan meringis, tinjuan Hyunjin tidaklah main-main, mereka sama-sama suka bela diri, wajar jika tenaga anak itu cukup besar. "Iya, maaf. Gue memang bodoh." akunya menyesal sembari mengusap-usap daerah bahunya yang tadi mendapat tinjuan.

Hyunjin beranjak pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chan yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan nanar. "Harusnya Gue gak bilang gitu ke Lo, Sam."


	11. Chapter 11

Hubungan Chan dan Hyunjin sedikit merenggang setelah pernyataan yang dilakukan Chan beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya mereka sama-sama menghidar satu sama lain. Merasa sangat canggung setelah Chan melakukan _confession_.

Chan sebenarnya merasa asing dengan ketidakhadiran Hyunjin di kesehariannya. Seminggu tanpa adanya tingkah manja dari lelaki manis itu membuatnya seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya _ㅡChangbin yang bilang begitu_.

Ia rindu lelaki bertahi lalat itu. Rindu suara menyebalkannya, rindu rengekannya, rindu pukulannya, rindu pelukannya. _Ia rindu Samnya_. Satu-satunya Sam yang Ia punya.

"Temui saja _sih_. _Gengsi_ banget Lo."

Kepalanya menoleh mendapat perkataan cukup sarkas secara tiba-tiba dari sebelahnya. Seungmin duduk di kursi _bar_ tepat di sampingnya dengan es kopi di genggamannya.

Chan menghela nafas berat, wajahnya la usap lelah. "Dia juga menghindar, _Sky_.” keluhnya sebelum menegak birnya. "Kalau ditolak gimana, Min?” tanya Chan putus asa. Seungmin tahu itu dari cara lelaki pucat itu memanggilnya dengan nama lahirnya, tandanya Ia benar-benar serius membutuhkan bantuan.

Seungmin menepuk bahu Chan dengan lembut. “Coba dulu. Hyunjin lagi bingung sama perasaannya, Chan.” ujarnya dengan senyuman teduhnya. Telapak tangannya masih sentiasa mengusap bahu lebar Chan, mencoba memberikan energi positif.

Botol bir itu la letakan diatas meja bar. Chan tersenyum tipis, “ _Thank you, Min_.” ujarnya sebelum beranjak pergi dari _bar_ tempat tongkrongan mereka.

“ _Good luck, Chan_.”

* * *

Keadaan Hyunjin tak jauh berbeda. Ia juga merasa tak nyaman dengan kehidupan barunya. Ia tak terbiasa untuk tidak menemukan wajah tampan berkulit pucat disaat la terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya dapat melihat kamar kosong selama seminggu ini.

Hyunjin kembali tinggal bersama keluarganya. Ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, dan tetap tinggal di apartemen berdua dengan Chan bukanlah hal yang tepat, maka hal itulah yang membuatnya kembali pulang.

“Chris, kangen.” lirihnya memandang langit- langit kamarnya tanpa minat. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kejadian dimana sang sahabat menyatakan perasaannya padanya.

Jujur, Ia bahagia karena Chan mencintainya lebih dari sekedar sahabat. Namun, Ia masih bimbang dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apakah Ia juga mencintai Chan atau hanya perasaan nyaman karena terlalu dekat.

Hyunjin meraih bantal untuk menutup wajahnya. Teriakan terbenam bantal keluar setelahnya. Ia membutuhkan hal itu agar perasaannya sedikit lega.

“Apa yang Lo lakukan, Sam?”

Keningnya mengkerut mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di indera pendengarannya. Bantal yang menutup wajahnya Ia singkirkan. Maniknya membola mendapati wajah Chan berada tepat di hadapannya.

“ _Argh! Bangsat_.” umpat Chan ketika mendapatkan pukulan kaget dari Hyunjin yang terkejut karena kehadiarannya. Untungnya lelaki itu memukulnya dengan bantalnya.

Hyunjin dengan segera duduk di atas ranjangnya begitu Chan bergerak menjauh setelah mendapatkan gebukan manis darinya. "Ya Lo ngapain? _Kok_ Lo bisa di sini?” cerca Hyunjin dengan wajah masam.

Chan mendudukan tubuhnya tepat di samping Hyunjin. “Mau _niduri_ lo. Mama Lo yang nyuruh Gue masuk.” balasnya dengan santai. Tubuhnya pun la baringkan di atas ranjang Hyunjin.

" _Bajingan_." desis Hyunjin meninju perut kokoh Chan sebal yang tentu saja menghasilkan ringisan dari sang korban. "Bercanda, Sam. Gue mau ketemu Lo. Hati Gue kangen sama Lo katanya."

Hyunjin tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis untuk Chan menyadarinya. Ia ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Chan, menjadikan lengan Chan sebagai bantalnya. “ _Jijik_. Keju banget. Tapi hati Gue juga bilang kangen Lo." balasnya tanpa menaruh perhatian pada lawan bicaraya.

Tak lama keduanya sama-sama terkekeh ringan akan perkataan masing-masing. Tangan Hyunjin memainkan jemari besar Chan yang berada di dekat kepalanya. Pinggang rampingnya direngkuh begitu erat oleh sang dominan.

"Chris,”

Hyunjin memandang jari-jarinya dengan pandangan kosong, “Apa Lo serius? Lo cinta sama Gue?" tanyanya setelah Chan menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya padanya.

Rengkuhan itu mengerat, Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di tenguknya. “Gak ada untungnya Gue bohong sama Lo, Sam.” balasnya dengan bisikan di ceruk lehernya.

Senyuman kecil muncul di wajah Hyunjin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya yang langsung bertemu dengan wajah Chan yang ternyata begitu dekat jaraknya. Manik keduanya bersitatap dalam, “Kenapa baru bilang?”

Chan tersenyum menawan, “Dulu Gue pecundang." balasnya pelan. Hyunjin tertawa pelan, “Sekarang?" tanyanya lagi dengan tatapan jenaka.

"Sekarang Gue keren. Keren udah bisa nembak Lo minggu lalu.” bisiknya penuh percaya diri sebelum menyatukan bibir keduanya dalam tautan penuh rindu.


	12. Chapter 12

"Chris?"

Chan tersadar dari lamunannya, la dengan segera mengangkat kepalanya. "Sam?" tanyanya pada Hyunjin yang kini mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tepat di sebelahnya.

Hyunjin menegak bir kalengan kepunyaan Chan dengan santai. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan mendelik. Chan mengedikan bahunya, "Tadi tidurlo pulas banget, jadi Gue kira Lo bakal tidur seharian."

Kepala Hyunjin menyandar pada bahunya seraya memeluk lengan berotot Chan, "Bosan." jelas lelaki manis itu tanpa minat. "Tadi Lo kenapa? Kusut banget." tanyanya menatap _side profile_ Chan.

Asap vape keluar dari mulut Chan dengan perlahan, "Cuma capek. Gak usah khawatir, Gue baik." balasnya tenang dengan tangan yang mengusap-usap surai kebiruan Hyunjin serta senyuman tipis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Hyunjin mengangguk paham. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan pada jalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan hilir mudik di hadapannya. Lengannya dengan perlahan meraih lengan kekar Chan, memeluknya seperti bantal kesukaannya.

Keduanya sama terdiam, membiarkan suara bising kendaraan menjadi pengisi keheningan yang melanda. Mereka cukup menikmati keterdiaman yang menyelimuti. Terasa hangat di dalam hati mereka.

Pikiran Hyunjin kembali dipenuhi dengan berjuta pertanyaan sama yang selama ini menghantuinya. _Tentang perasaannya dan perasaan Chan_. Pertanyaan yang selalu membuat kepalanya sakit karena terus memikirkannya.

"Lo benar gak akan pernah _ninggalin_ Gue _kan_?" Aktivitas menegak birnya terhenti begitu satu pertanyaan terlontar dari sahabatnya itu. Kepalanya menoleh pada Hyunjin yang masih memandang hampa jalanan.

Hyunjin ikut menoleh karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang Ia inginkan. Maniknya menatap penuh harap kelereng tajam itu. "Apa Gue bisa pegang kata-katalo?" tanyanya lagi yang bisa Chan rasakan jika Hyunjin masih diliputi ketakutan yang mendalam tentang perpisahan.

"Gue udah berjanji, Sam. Lo seharusnya gak meragukan janji Gue." balasnya penuh kenyakinan yang besar.

Tangan keduanya bertautan erat, seakan tak ingin melepas satu sama lain untuk pergi. Hyunjin tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia dalam hati terus berdoa agar Chan benar-benar menepati kata-katanya.

* * *

Tangannya gemetaran setelah mendapatkan pesan tanpa nama yang berisi dengan kata-kata ancaman. Dadanya naik-turun tak teratur dengan nafas yang memburu. Rambutnya Ia tarik kuat, suara-suara di kepalanya sungguh membuatnya ketakutan. Suara-suara yang sudah lama dekali tak didengar olehnya kini kembali muncul.

Kata penolakan terus terlontar keluar dari mulutnya. Bulir matanya bergerak tak tenang, mengedar ke sana kemari penuh waspada. Bibirnya digigit hingga luka segar tercipta.

" _To-long. Hentikan. Tidak. Tinggal Hyunjin jangan_."

Racauan itu terus keluar berulang kali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Racauan tak jelas, penuh permohonan serta isakan frustasi. Suara itu sangat menyesakan untuk didengar.

Kepalanya menggeleng takut. Lututnya dipeluk erat melindungi tubuh ringkihnya. Air mata luruh dengan begitu derasnya di kedua pipi seputih mochi. Nafasnya terengah dengan sesekali tersendat. Sangat menyiksa.

Isakan pilu kerap terdengar di ruangan temaram itu. "Ch-an, To-long. Hentikan. Hyunjin ta-kut." rengekan pilu lolos begitu lirih dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

Dobrakan pintu menggema, membuatnya semakin meringkuk takut. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Ketakutannya sangat menghantuinya.

Tubuhnya semakin mengkerut di ujung ruangan seiring derap langkah kaki yang bergerak mendekatinya dengan perlahan. Ia tak berani mengangkat kepalanya. Rasa takut benar-benar menguasainya.

"Chan, Hyunjin takut."


	13. Chapter 13

Chan memandang jari manisnya dengan sendu. Perhatiannya bergantian antara jari manisnya dan sosok lelaki yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan begitu pulasnya.

Ia menghela nafas berat sebelum merangkak naik ke atas ranjang dan berbaring tepat di sebelah sahabatnya itu. Jemarinya dengan hati-hati mengusap surai kebiruan Hyunjin. “Lo bertahan ya. Gue tahu Lo kuat, Sam." lirihnya.

Hatinya remuk saat la menemukan lelaki itu dalam keadaan meringkuk ketakutan hebat di pojok kamarnya. Anak itu bahkan sempat mengamuk dan tak mengenalinya saat la berusaha menenangkanya.

Begitu mengenalinya Hyunjin menangis hebat, memeluknya erat dengan racauan penuh kenakutan. Chan bahkan harus menyuntikan obat penenang pada Hyunjin yang tak kunjung membaik dalam ketakutannya.

"Sudah lebih baik?” tanya Chan begitu merasakan pelukan erat pada pinggangnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada Hyunjin yang tengah menyamankan diri di dalam dekapannya.

Kepala yang terbenam di dadanya mengangguk samar, cukup membuatnya lega. Ia mengusap-usap surai halus Hyunjin dengan perlahan. "Chan, takut." elusannya terhenti ketika suara lirih itu samar-samar terdengar oleh telinganya.

Tubuh besarnya mendekap tubuh ringkih itu, memberikan perlindungan pada sang sahabat. “Ada Chan. Jangan takut.” balasnya berbisik dengan usapan-usapan ringan di punggung sempit itu.

Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya guna menatap wajah Chan yang semakin hari semakin tegas, sangat tampan. “Hyunjin salah apa? Kenapa _dia_ neror Hyunjin?” tanyanya menatap manik karamel Chan begitu dalam.

Chan dapat melihat ketakutan di balik mata coklat hangat Hyunjin. “Hyunjin gak salah. Chan yang salah, Chan gak benar jaga Hyunjin." balas Chan mencoba untuk menenangkan lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Kita pisah aja ya? Hyunjin lebih aman tanpa Chan.”

* * *

"Lo beneran mau melakukan rencana itu?”

Lelaki berambut merah gelap yang tengah menegak minuman beralkoholnya, mengangguk dengan pasti. “Gue mau balas dendam.” balasnya dengan dingin.

Temannya yang berambut _undercut_ menghela nafas berat. Ia lelah menasehati temannya yang sangat berambisi itu, sangat keras kepala. “Gue cuma bisa berdoa semoga sukses. Gue gak mau ikut campur soal ini.”

Tawa puas menggelegar di dalam markas itu. “Lo gak perlu bantu gue. Manusia lemah kayak Dia mudah dihancurkan, Gue bisa pakai tangan gue sendiri.” ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

* * *

Hyunjin mendiami Chan sejak lelaki bersurai coklat itu mengusulkan untuk berpisah untuk beberapa saat hingga keadaan kembali stabil. Tentu saja la kesal dengan usulan itu. Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa lelaki yang sudah menjadi penopang hidupnya itu.

“Hei, berhentilah merajuk. Ini demi keselamatan lo, Sam." Chan terus membujuknya agar segera mengakhiri treatment pendiaman yang Ia lakukan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu

Chan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. “Oke Gue salah. Gue gak akan menjauh. Ayolah, Sam.” Ia menyerah dengan pasrah. Ia tak bisa didiamkan hampir tiga jam lamanya oleh Hyunjin.

“ _Hey, Hwang_.”

Hyunjin masih terus mendiamkannya, anak itu tidur memunggunginya hingga la tak dapat melihat wajah manis sahabatnya itu. " _Hyunie_.” panggilnya lagi dengan nada yang lebih lembut, mencari perhatian anak itu.

Satu isakan membuatnnya panik, Ia dengan cepat berpindah tempat bersimpuh di sebelah ranjang. “Astaga, Lo nangis dari tadi?” tanya Chan penuh sesal. Hatinya berdenyut melihat lelehan air mata yang membasahi wajah Hyunjin.

“Jangan tinggal Hyunie. _Hiks_! Chanie.” isaknya meremat kaus Chan erat. Air matanya bertambah deras memikirkan Chan yang kapan saja bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.

Jemari Chan mengusap pipi seputih salju Hyunjin dengan lembut, menghapus jejak air mata yang mengotori wajah itu. Hyunjin meraih tangan Chan yang mengusap wajahnya, menggenggamnya erat serta membawanya untuk ditempelkan pada dadanya.

Chan dapat merasakan debaran tak teratur dari dada Hyunjin. “Sakit. Jangan tinggal Hyunie.” lirihnya menatap Chan dengan mata yang masih terselimuti kristal bening.

Senyuman terpatri di wajah Chan, la mendekat guna memberikan kecupan ringan pada bibir Hyunjin yang membengkak karena digigiti terlalu lama. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan, memberikan sebuah janji pada lelaki itu.

“Hyunie cinta Chan.”


	14. Chapter 14

"Hyun, Gue pulang."

Tak ada sahutan dari sang empunya nama. Bahunya mengedik acuh, Ia berpikir mungkin sahabatnya tengah terlelap hingga tak menyahuti sapaannya.

Kakinya membawanya menuju _pantry_ untuk menaruh barang bawaannya yang berupa persediaan pangan untuk beberapa hari ke depan. "Hyun, es krim ada di _freezer_ ya! Sudah Gue belikan!" ujarnya dengan suara lantang yang diharapkan bisa menembus hingga ke kamar mereka.

Keningnya mengkerut heran, ia yakin sekali suaranya cukup lantang untuk membuat anak itu terbangun dari tidurnya, namun tumben anak itu tak menyahutinya.

" _Hyunie_?"

Panggilnya pelan ketika membuka pintu kamar mereka. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tak enak melihat kamarnya kosong tanpa penghuni. Ia dengan panik berlari menuju kamar mandi, pikirannya dipenuhi dengan beribu pikiran buruk.

Kosong begitu Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan tergesa, lantainya pun kering. Tandanya anak itu belum menyentuh kamar mandi semenjak Ia pergi belanja dua jam yang lalu.

Kepanikan benar-benar menyelimutinya, Ia terus meneriaki nama lelaki itu berulang kali hingga menggema di seluruh apartemen mereka. Namun sama sekali tak mendapatkan sahutan yang berarti.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya gusar, Hyunjin sama sekali tak mengabarinya jika memang anak itu pergi, biasanya Ia akan selalu izin jika ingin berpergian. Ini aneh.

Raut wajah marah ketara sekali setelah la membaca tulisan di secarik kertas yang la temukan di atas ranjangnya. Kertas usang itu Ia remas kuat hingga tak terbentuk.

Tangannya dengan cepat meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Kumpul di markas. Kode merah menyala." desisnya begitu panggilan tersambung.

Tubuhnya merosot ke lantai, tungkainya tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya setelah panggilan itu berakhir. Ia menatap nanar jari manis tangan kirinya.

 _"I will give you everything, I promise. Please stay alive_." lirihnya memandang sendu jari dengan tato kecil bertuliskan _**te darà todo, 203**_ , maniknya mengembun hingga menitikan air mata.

* * *

Chan masuk ke dalam bar kepunyaan adik sepupunya itu yang menjadi markas perkumpulan mereka. Teman-temannya sudah berkumpul di dalam sana. Suasana tegang dan sering begitu terasa.

"Hyunjinㅡ mana?" tanya Seungmin penuh kebingungan ketika tak menemukan lelaki seusianya tak berada di samping kakaknya itu begitu Chan mendudukan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Helaan nafas berat lolos dari Chan, wajahnya yang begitu kusut la usap pelan. "Itu kode merahnya. Hyunjinㅡ diculik." lirihnya penuh kesenduan.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat seluruh anggota geng itu terkejut. Hyunjin yang mereka ketahui pandai berbela diri, jadi kemungkinan untuk terculik sangat minim karena pelaku pasti mendapat perlawanan dari lelaki itu. "Bagaimana bisa?!" sulut Han tak percaya akan berita yang Chan berikan.

Chan menggeleng lemah, "Gue gak tau. Tadi pagi Gue tinggal buat beli sarapan sekalian belanja mingguan, pas Gue balikㅡ kosong." jelasnya pelan. Kepalanya terus tertunduk lesu, Ia terus memandangi tato kecilnya dengan sedih.

Changbin mengusak rambutnya kasar, la ikut stress dengan informasi ini. "Siapa yang nyulik? Lo pasti tau _kan_?" tanyanya setelah meredam amarahnya.

Kepala Chan mengangguk, "Lawan balap Gue beberapa bulan lalu." jawabnya pasti, Ia juga menunjukan kertas runyek yang berisikan pesan pada mereka.

Sebuah kertas dengan pesan; _Hi! Cowoklo Gue ambil ya, dia manis, Gue suka. Kalau mau cowoklo balik, temuin Gue di Arena balapan waktu itu, Rabu depan, tengah malam. ㅡtertanda, JS_.

"Kalau gitu _we need to stay calm._ Ikuti alurnya dulu, cari tahu kemauan Dia apa. Jangan gegabah, Kita gak tau Hyunjin akan diapakan sama Mereka." ujar Woong menengahi keadaan genting itu.

Mereka semua mengangguk paham dengan perkataan sosok yang tertua kedua diantara mereka semua. Chan pun mengucapkan terima kasih pada temannya itu karena bisa mengendalikan suasana dengan baik disaat Ia tak dapat berpikir jernih.

Semua mata terpaku pada Chan yang kembali menundukan kepalanya, "Maaf. Maaf gak bisa jaga Hyunjin dengan baik. Ini semua salah Gue." ujarnya begitu pelan sarat akan penyesalan yang dalam.

"ㅡkalo aja waktu itu Gue bisa tahan emosi, mungkin Hyunjin masih ada di samping Gue. Gue minta maaf udah lalai." lirihnya lagi begitu menyesali perbuatannya bulan lalu.

Seungmin tersenyum tipis, la dengan lembut menarik tubuh besar Chan ke dalam rangkulannya. Ia memberikan tepukan-tepukan ringan untuk menguatkan sosok lelaki yang sudah la anggap kakaknya sendiri. "Ini bukan salah Lo, _Hyung_. Jangan menyalahkan dirilo ya."

Felix mengangguk, Ia pun ikut memberikan pelukan untuk kakak sepupunya itu. "Benar apa kata Seungmin, Chan _-hyung_ gak salah. _Don't be sorry._ Kita pasti dapatkan Hyunjin balik dengan keadaan utuh, _ok_?" ujarnya menyemangati sepupu dari pihak ibunya itu.

Ucapan penyemangat dari teman-temannya itu cukup membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Ia mengangguk dan menyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika Mereka pasti dapat membawa pulang Hyunjin kembali dengan keadaan baik-baik saja.

" _Bertahan, Hyun. Tunggu Gue dan anak-anak jemput Lo_."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // pelecehan seksual & kekerasan fisik

Cahaya masuk melalui celah pintu membuatnya menyipitkan matanya guna mengadaptasi indera pengelihatannya. Wajahnya berubah datar menyadari sosok itu mendekat dengan tampang angkuh serta senyuman menyebalkan.

"Lepaskan Gue." desisnya menatap tajam sosok itu. Desisannya hanya dibalas dengan tawa sarkas yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Pipinya diusap lembut lalu rahangnya dicengkram erat yang membuatnya meringis pelan. “Nanti. Gue mau main dulu sama Lo, manis. Cowoklo juga gak keberatan Lo main sama Gue.” balasnya dengan seringaian yang cukup membuatnya merinding.

Ia menatap garang lelaki yang sudah menculiknya itu, meludahi wajah mengesalkan lelaki itu lalu tersenyum remeh. “ _Sialan_. Gue bakal bikin Lo nangis mohon-mohon, bajingan." geramnya, menjambak surai biru itu dengan begitu kasar hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai.

Hyunjin mengerang tertahan saat tubuhnya dibanting dengan kuat oleh sosok itu. Punggungnya terasa remuk, “Dalam harapan Lo, Josh. Gue gak akan pernah memohon pada lo.” gertaknya memandang Josh dengan seringaian meremehkan.

Josh menggeram mendengar tawanannya berani menantangnya seperti itu. Ia dengan cepat menyeret tubuh Hyunjin menuju ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu, membantingnya ke atas ranjang lalu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Hyunjin di ke empat sisi ranjang. Hyunjin tentu saja melawan, namun tubuhnya tak cukup tenaga untuk melawan Josh yang sedang diliputi amarah.

Jauh dilubuk hatinya Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang, matanya tertutup kain berenda hitam, membuatnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Hyunjin berjengit ketika seluruh pakaiannya dikoyak hingga la telanjang sempurna. “ _Wah_ , badan lo bagus juga. Cowoklo kayaknya harus tau seberapa cantik dirilo yang pasrah kayak gini.” ujarnya melihat keadaan Hyunjin yang begitu mengundang birahinya.

Hyunjin merapal dalam hati, berharap jika Josh tak benar-benar mengirimkan foto bugil dirinya yang sangat pasrah akibat ulah lelaki sialan itu saat mendengar suara jepretan kamera. “Terkirim. Mari kita lihat bagaimana reaksi cowoklo pas tau lo udah gue nodai.” perkataan Josh sungguh membuatnya takut.

Ketakutannya membesar begitu Ia melihat dengan samar-samar Josh meraih tali cambuk yang terletak di atas nakas. Tubuhnya terlonjak merasakan pedihnya tali menyapu punggungnya. Jeritan tertahan terus menggema di ruangan itu beriringan dengan air mata yang luruh di kedua pipinya.

Ia sungguh ketakutan, bayangan masa lalu terus berdatangan memenuhi pikirannya, membuatnya semakin frustasi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akan rasa takut yang melanda. Ia tak dapat berpikir dengan jernih saat ini.

Josh menarik bokong berisi itu mengusapnya lembut, Ia benar-benar menikmati permainannya terhadap lelaki cantik yang merupakan sahabat lawannya. " _I always wondering how it taste_.” bisiknya tepat di telinga Hyunjin. Kepala Hyunjin menggeleng ribut, menolak segala hal yang akan dilakukan Josh kepada bokongnya.

Seringaian muncul di wajahnya, begitu puas dengan Hyunjin yang ketakutan. Ia meraih paddle dari nakas lalu memukulkan batangan kayu itu pada pipi pantat Hyunjin kanan dan kiri bergantian hingga tercipta cetakan merah pada kedua bongkahan kenyal itu.

Hyunjin menggigit kuat bibirnya agar tak ada satupun suara yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terus menangis akan rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya secara terus menerus.

Kepalanya menggeleng lemah ketika Josh dengan kasar memintanya untuk memuaskan kemaluannya. Hyunjin meringis saat wajahnya ditampar kuat oleh Josh hingga sudut bibirnya koyak dan berdarah. “ _Suck it!_ " bentaknya mencengkram kuat rahang Hyunjin.

Hyunjin tersenyum remeh, la memandang dengan wajah berlelehkan air mata begitu jijik pada Josh yang menatapnya keji. Ia meludahi wajah Josh sekali lagi, “Gak sudi. Sekalipun Lo nyiksa Gue." balas Hyunjin penuh penekanan.

Josh menggeram kesal, Ia mengusap wajahnya yang terkotori air liur Hyunjin. Senyuman miring kembali tercipta di wajahnya, Ia dengan keji melesakan dirinya ke dalam rongga mulut Hyunjin dengan paksa. Manik Hyunjin membola merasakan tenggorokannya terhantam benda tumpul itu. Hyunjin tersedak akibat ulah pelecehan mulut yang dilakukan Josh padanya.

Hyunjin memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah Josh berhasil menembakan sperma di dalam mulutnya. Ia kembali menangis dalam diam sambil terus berusaha memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya. Ia sangat mual dengan perlakuan pelecehan yang Josh lakukan.

Ia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menunggu Chan untuk menyelamatkannya.

* * *

Ia menatap nanar ponselnya yang menampakan foto sahabatnya yang tengah telungkup pasrah dengan tubuh telanjang dan tangan kakinya diikat pada tiap ujung ranjang serta mata yang tertutup _blind fold laces_. Mungkin Ia akan tersenyum jika la yang mengambil foto itu. Namun kali ini tangisannya yang menggantikan senyumannya, karena foto itu diambil oleh lawannya yang menculik Hyunjin kemarin lusa.

Hatinya remuk menyadari jika sahabatnya ketakutan dalam bahaya di sana. Ia menggeram marah karena tubuh Hyunjin kini dinikmati oleh orang lain. Ia sungguh tak rela tubuh sahabatnya diperlihatkan pada orang lain.

Ia tertawa miris saat pikirannya menyadarinya jika Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Memangnya Ia siapa dapat mengklaim tubuh sahabatnya hanya boleh diperlihatkan kepadanya?

Chan menghela nafas berat, Ia hanya sahabat baik Hyunjin. Seharusnya Ia tak semarah ini jika tubuh Hyunjin dilihat oleh orang lain. Surainya Ia acak-acak frustasi, bisa-bisannya Ia merasa posesif dengan tubuh Hyunjin disaat sang sahabat sedang ketakutan di sana karena bahaya akan selalu berdatangan.

"Chan _-hyung_ , ayo bersiap. Kita jemput Hyunjin.”

Pandangannya yang terarah pada kalendar yang sudah la tandai dengan lingkaran merah teralihkan pada Felix yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia tersenyum tipis pada adik sepupunya itu, kepalanya mengangguk singkat.

“Mari pulang Hyun.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // accident, motorbike crash

Arena balap malam itu terasa lebih menegangkan dari biasanya. Udara yang mendingin semakin membuat hal itu lebih buruk, ditambah lagi arena tersebut tak terlalu ramai di kunjungi orang.

" _Well_ , lihat, cowoklo sudah datang, kucing manis.” Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sejak tadi, dalam hati menangis bahagia melihat Chan bersama teman-temannya datang.

Hyunjin berlari menghampiri Chan yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya. Tubuh sang dominan sedikit terhuyung ketika Ia menabrakan dirinya dan memeluk erat bahu lebar Chan.

Chan pun ikut merengkuh pinggang Hyunjin begitu erat dan posesif, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher sang sahabat guna menyesap aroma tubuh Hyunjin yang memabukan. “Lo apakan Hyunjin _bajingan_?!” geram Chan pada Josh yang tersenyum licik begitu Ia menghirup adanya aroma asing di tubuh Hyunjin. Mereka semua tahu jika Chan sedang dimakan amarah dari tatapan bengis yang Ia lemparkan pada Josh karena keadan Hyunjin tidak baik-baik saja.

Pelukan Hyunjin mengerat, tubuhnya semakin merapat ketakutan di dalam pelukan Chan. "Gue _pakai_ dikit. Cowoklo mantap juga, bolehlah Gue pinjam lagi.” ujar Josh ringan dengan senyum meremehkan.

" _Berengsek_.” desis Chan hendak lepas kendali menghajar wajah menyebalkan Josh jika saja tubuhnya tak di tahan oleh Hyunjin yang kembali memeluk punggungnya erat.

Josh tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Chan kembali mundur perlahan setelah ditahan oleh Hyunjin. “Gue tunggu di sirkuit. Satu lawan satu.” tukasnya meninggalkan Chan dan gengnya.

Chan membalik tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Hyunjin yang tertunduk, la bisa merasakan lembab pada permukaan telapak tangannya. Hyunjin menyibak kaos marun yang Ia kenakan tanpa diminta, menunjukan luka memar di sekujur badannya, mengundang berbagai reaksi terkejut teman-temannya. “S-sakit. Ayo pulang. Takut." cicitnya bergetar, membuat teman-temannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dalam diam merasa iba pada Hyunjin.

Chan mengecupi setiap inci wajah Hyunjin, "Iya, nanti kita pulang. Hyunjin mau ikut Chan atau di sini saja sama Felix?” tawarnya seraya mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Hyunjin dengan sayang.

Hyunjin menatap Chan dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca, kepalanya menggeleng kuat, tangannya pun mencengkram lengan Chan. "Jangan. Licik. Chanie jangan balap." pintanya memohon agar Chan tak mengikuti tantangan yang Josh berikan.

Senyuman tipis terpatri di wajah Chan, “Chan akan baik-baik saja, Hyunjin jangan khawatir ya?” Ia dengan hati-hati melepaskan cengkraman erat Hyunjin, lalu menyuruh Woong dan Changbin untuk menjaga Hyunjin selagi la bertarung.

Satu kecupan la bubuhkan di bibir koyak Hyunjin, "Chan akan menang untuk Hyunjin. Chan janji." bisiknya dengan senyuman.

* * *

“Sudah siap kalah, Chris?”

Chan mendecih, menatap malas Josh yang bertengger di atas kuda besinya di garis permulaan. Tanpa basa basi la menempatkan posisi motor kebanggaannya satu meter di sebelah Josh.

Keduanya segera memakai helm _full face_ mereka, bersiap untuk memulai pertandingan balapnya. Dua motor _sport_ itu dipanaskan menunggu aba-aba.

Seungmin berjalan ke tengah garis permulaan, memeriksa kesiapan kedua pembalap itu. Ia mulai menghitung saat keduanya memberikan gestur oke padanya. “ _GO_!” teriaknya menjadi penanda pertandingan balap di mulai.

Chan dan Josh langsung menancapkan gasnya setelah mendapatkan aba-aba dari Seungmin. Keduanya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, saling menyalip satu sama lain.

“ _Untuk Sam, Chris. Untuk Sam_." batinnya sebelum kembali menarik gasnya untuk membalap Josh yang berada beberapa meter di depannya.

Josh tersenyum tipis melihat Chan yang berusaha menyusulnya di belakang dari kaca spionnya. “ _Let me show you, how I play_.”

* * *

Hyunjin terpaku di tempatnya, menatap kepulan asap membumbung ke udara di sirkuit itu. Air matanya luruh perlahan seiring langkahnya mendekati kerumunan yang sudah lebih dulu berbondong-bondong menghampiri asal asap itu.

Hanya satu nama yang terus terucap dari mulutnya begitu lirih. Tangisnya mengencang bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang berlari sekuat tenaga mendekat. "Chris! CHRIS!" jeritnya disela tangisannya.

Kepalanya pening mengingat bagaimana motor hitam itu oleng tertabrak motor biru lainnya lalu terpelanting beberapa kali hingga menabrak pembatas arena. Chan menjadi korban kelicikan Josh hingga kecelakan hebat terjadi.

“Bangun! CHRIS BANGUN! _Hiks_! CHANIE!” racaunya menepuk-nepuk pipi Chan yang terkapar lima meter jauhnya dari motornya yang ringsek di pagar pembatas.

Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain menggeram tak tenang karena petugas kesehatan masih dalam perjalan menuju arena balap ini. " _Hiks_! Chanie ayo bangun! Jangan tidur! _Hiks_! Chanie.” lirih Hyunjin memohon agar Chan sadar di sela isak tangisnya.

"CHANIE!” Hyunjin memekik merasakan tangan Chan membalas genggamannya. “Hyunie mohon bertahan _hiks_! Jangan pergi!” mohon Hyunjin pada Chan yang masih sempat-sempatnya terkekeh pelan diambang kesadarannya.

Tangan berlumur darah itu terulur pada pipi bernoda lebam milik Hyunjin, mengelusnya lembut membuat tangisan Hyunjin tak kunjung berhenti. “Jaga diri ya? Chan cinta Hyunjin."

* * *

"Hai, Chris. Hyunjin datang lagi.” ujarnya lirih yang dibalas oleh hembusan angin lembut yang menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Hyunjin terkekeh ketika angin itu membelai wajahnya begitu halus. “Hyunjin rindu.” cicitnya memandang buket bunga lily berwarna putih yang begitu cantik.

Maniknya kembali mengembun menatap cincin perak kecil yang nampak manis di jari manisnya. Tangannya mengusap cincin itu lembut dengan senyuman sendu. “Hyunjin juga cinta Chan.”


	17. Chapter 17

Bunga lily yang dibawanya Ia letakan pada vas bunga yang berada di atas nakas, menggantikan bunga lavender yang sudah melayu setelah membuang bunga lavender layu itu pada tempat sampah.

Hyunjin terkekeh setelah mendudukan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Tawa kecilnya sarat akan kesenduan ketika melihat tubuh terbaring tak berdaya di atas _hospital bed_ di hadapannya.

Maniknya kembali mengembun, tak sanggup melihat sosok itu terlelap tenang sejak seminggu yang lalu tak kunjung menunjukan tanda-tanda untuk terbangun. Bibirnya memaksakan senyuman yang nampak menyedihkan. Telapak tangannya dengan segera mengusap air mata yang turun perlahan dari sudut matanya.

“ _Hehe_ , maaf Hyunjin jadi cengeng di depan Chan." ujarnya mengisi keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Jemarinya meraih tangan lemas Chan yang terbebas dari selang infus lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

Seulas senyuman muncul di wajahnya, Ia mengusap punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Chan capek banget ya? Chan tidurnya lama." lirihnya memandang wajah tenang Chan yang terhias cukup banyak bekas luka yang sudah mengering.

Surai kelamnya Ia usap lembut dan penuh kehati-hatian. Keningnya pun tak luput dari sentuhan jemarinya. Hatinya masih saja remuk melihat keadaan Chan begitu rapuh terbaring tak berdaya seperti ini, membuatnya kembali menitikan air mata yang sudah bersusah payah la tahan. Isakan lolos seiring dadanya terasa begitu sesak. “Bangun Chan. Hyunjin rindu.” lirihnya menggengam tangan Chan dengan kedua tangannya. “ _You said ㅡyour tatto actually, said that you will give me everythings, so please wake up_." lanjutnya lagi disela isak tangisnya yang terdengar begitu pilu.

Hyunjin terus menangis diselingi isakan sesekali. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajah menyedihkannya. Air matanya jatuh perlahan mengenai genggamannya.

“Jangan menangis. Aku tak bisa menghapusnya, Hyunie.” suara parau yang begitu pelan itu membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk. “Hei, Sam." tangisannya mengencang mendapatkan sapaan lirih itu.

Ia bersusah payah untuk menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala bersurai kebiruan itu menggunakan tangannya yang lain. Senyuman kecil terpatri di wajahnya, hatinya lega dapat melihat kembali wajah manis yang akan selalu menjadi kesukaannya. “Maaf membuatmu bersedih begitu lama." lirihnya menangkup pipi kanan Hyunjin lalu mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Hyunjin tak dapat berkata apapun, Ia hanya menangis dalam diam sedari tadi. Tubuhnya dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh ringkih Chan setelah berhasil memproses apa yang terjadi. " _ShhㅡBabe, too tight, its hurt_." rintihnya merasakan ngilu pada bagian dada dan pinggangnya.

Pelukan Hyunjin terlepas begitu Chan mengeluh sakit. Tombol pemanggil bantuan pun Ia tekan berulang kali dengan panik. "Tenang Hyun, tenanglah. Aku oke, hanya saja kamu memelukku terlalu kencang, Hyunie." jelas Chan mencoba agar sang sahabat tak terlalu panik.

Manik jelaga itu mengembun dengan bibir mengerucut yang menghasilkan kekehan lirih daru Chan. “ _C'mere_ , peluk Aku lagi, tak apa, pelan-pelan.” titahnya merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap kembali menerima pelukan dari Hyunjin.

Gelengan pelan dari Hyunjin membuatnya tersenyum tipis, Ia dengan lembut menarik pergelangan tangan Hyunjin, membawa tubuh ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya.

“Jangan pergi lagi. Hyunjin takut." senyumannya mengembang mendengar cicitan dari Hyunjin yang sepertinya kembali menangis.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan Ia bubuhkan pada pelipis serta pucuk kepala Hyunjin, “Iya. Terima kasih sudah menunggu Chan. Maaf membuat Hyunjin menunggu.” balasnya lembut sembari mengusap-usap punggung sempit Hyunjin.

* * *

Keduanya kini tengah berbagi ranjang, berbaring di atas satu ranjang yang sebenarnya hanya untuk satu orang setelah dokter selesai memeriksa Chan. Tubuh keduanya saling menempel, merengkuh satu sama lain dengan begitu nyaman.

"Chan.”

Panggilan dari Hyunjin memecah keheningan yang melanda. Dehaman lembut menjadi jawaban panggilannya, “Ayo menikah.” cicitnya di sela ceruk leher Chan.

Cicitan Hyunjin membuatnya tertawa geli, “Kamu melamarku? Bukankah seharusnya Aku yang melamarmu?” kekehnya mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Hyunjin dengan lembut.

Rengekan dari Hyunjin membuatnya kembali tertawa geli, “Kamu yakin ingin hidup denganku? Aku tak yakin dapat membahagiakanmu, Hyun.” Chan mengutarakan ketidakpercayaan dirinya pada Hyunjin yang semakin menyamankan diri di dalam dekapannya.

Anggukan pelan Ia dapatkan dari Hyunjin yang masih setia menyesapi permukaan ceruk lehernya. “Mau sama Chanie.” gumamnya sedikit teredam. “Chanie mau _kan_?” tanyanya memandang Chan dengan manik yang berbinar.

Senyuman tercipta di wajah Chan, la mencubit hidung bangir Hyunjin gemas. Kepalanya mengangguk yang menbuat Hyunjin tersenyum senang. Kecupan ringan Ia bubuhkan pada bibir tebal favoritnya. "Maaf, Aku terlalu malu untuk mengajakmu dalam hubungan yang romantis. Jangan ragukan Aku ya?”

Hyunjin tersenyum lebar, begitu manis, “Iya, Hyunjin tau. _Love you, Chris_.” balasnya dengan anggukan paham. Chan tak sekalipun melunturkan senyumannya. Kening keduanya berbenturan lembut, keduanya saling menyelami manik masing-masing begitu dalam.

" _I love you too, Sam_." bisiknya sebelum membawa Hyunjin ke dalan pagutan manis penuh perasaan.


End file.
